


Bone tired? Fuck that!

by silverryu25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Red's venom is magic), After care, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Bondage, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edging, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, Lamia Red, M/M, Overstimulation, Sans is working himself to the death, Sanscest - Freeform, but trust me it is, kustard - Freeform, might not sound bad, with skeleton Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/pseuds/silverryu25
Summary: Sans comes home overworked and exhaustedagain. He's been doing that since they came to the surface and it's beginning to be a problem. Red had enough of that and decides to teach Sans a little lesson.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 162





	Bone tired? Fuck that!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackwyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwyvern/gifts).



> Happy birthday Lyna!!!! ❤☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆❤
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little smuty hurt/comfort story with these two complete dorks X3
> 
> While I was writing this the story pretty much decided on it's own who was getting the hurt end of the deal and I have no complaints on the choice XD

With a heavy sigh, Sans opened the door to his house, closing it as he stepped in. Exhausted. By now, that was his middle name. It had been another long day at work, and he was bone tired. Sure, he didn’t really need to work that much, not since the monsters finally got to the surface and Papyrus moved out to do his own thing, but old habits die hard. And this one was a stubborn bastard that didn’t let Sans rest, figuratively and literally.

He had promised his brother that he would stop that particular harmful habit, but he’d never said when. And he was working on it! He was. Really. Kinda. Maybe. A little.

… he was down to only three jobs, compared to the five he had before. So it was progress. Even if it was slow going.

But he needed something to distract himself. To tire himself out. To be able to ~~pass out~~ sleep at night. To keep his brain from thinking. Of the resets. Of the dust. Of the past.

Well, the past before the surface.

It wasn’t… bad anymore. If Sans was being honest with himself he would have probably admitted that he was just running away at this point. Keeping old habits in case they would be needed again. In case there was a reset. In case he lost it all.

He couldn’t survive that if he let his coping habits die. Not anymore.

Maybe he could have before. Before the surface. Before Pap found his passion and talent. Before his friends found new happiness, with each other and with others they met up here. Before he found… or well before he was found by his new meaning in life. His new centre.

 _Red_.

Sans shook his head, trying to get his tired (non-existent) brain to stop hanging on to his fears. It would bring him no good to dwell on those. He was too tired for that anyway. Que sera, sera. What will be, will be. Today he’s gonna focus on what is, and what he has.

After taking his slippers off and dropping his coat over a random piece of furniture (he could practically hear an indignant NYEH in his skull over that, making him chuckle softly), he headed deeper into his house. Their house. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he got to share his home with another monster. Especially one that loved him as much as Red did. And who he loved equally in return.

 _‘where is that overgrown noodle anyway?’_ Sans thought as he entered the living room. A quick glance around revealed a big red pile of coils draped all over and around the couch. _‘ah, there we go.’_

Sans couldn’t stop the fond smile from tugging on his teeth. The lazy snake could fall asleep anywhere, even if he didn’t really fit. The couch was big enough for two monsters to sit comfortably, but Red’s tail was just too long for it, making it spill all over. Maybe they should get a bigger couch...

Suddenly there was movement. The tip of Red’s tail started waving left and right, as an annoyed cat’s would. He must be dreaming about something that riled him up since Sans could still hear soft snores coming from somewhere deep within the pile. 

Not like that was a hard thing to do. Annoy Red, that is. The big noodle had a short temper and didn’t even try to hide it. He wore his emotions and intentions on his sleeve, making sure everyone knew exactly what mood he was in. Which was either angry, tired or protective. That last one is reserved for family. Family, which he took extremely seriously the moment he took someone into it’s _coils_ (heh).

It was probably good Red was so expressive, because angering him was not a good idea. Not for anyone he didn’t consider _his_. Sans knew that from experience.

Looking at the calm and sleepy lamia on his couch, Sans had a hard time linking him to that particular version. The one he saw during their first meeting.

They had met in Grillby’s. Sans was already a bit tipsy, close to his usual limit and stopping point, when the half-skeleton, half-snake slithered into the bar. The tipsy skeleton monster didn’t really pay much attention to the newcomer, being too focused on his drink and the prospect of sleeping through the night for once.

Until suddenly, there was something warm on his shoulder, pulling him to the side and forcing him to look at the perpetrator. With a frown and a chidding pun on the tip of his tongue, he turned his head to see who it was only to be met by teeth… lots and lots of _teeth_. Scratch that, _fangs_. Sharp fangs that could bite straight through his bones. Crumble them like they were made from hard candy.

With a gulp and a flick of his eyelights to the side, he saw a thick ecto tail wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him (unexpectedly) gently towards those sharp fangs. For a moment Sans panicked unsure what was happening, but before the panic could fully set in, the monster sultrily hissed out “heya sssssweetheart, what’ssss a nice _piece of tail_ like ya doin’ here alone?”

It took a few seconds for his drunk mind to wrap itself around the pun, and when he did he couldn’t stop a ~~giggle~~ chuckle. This guy was a riot.

“just hangin’ ‘round, _fangs_ for askin’.” He slurred back, teeth spreading in a genuine smile. Okay, that one wasn’t one of his best, but give him a break, he was half drunk and staring at way too many sharp teeth.

The newcomer punned back at him and Sans could feel his mood lifting. He was usually the one to throw puns around, while everyone else just groaned at him. So this was nice and new. Fun.

They punned around the rest of the night, making everyone’s life _puntastic_ , even if they only got booed in return. The night would have ended well too, if the drink hadn’t gotten to Doggo a bit harder then usual. The dog monster always got extra annoyed at Sans’ puns, probably because Sans enjoyed teasing him the most, so Sans wasn’t surprised when he blew a fuse and stomped over to them. What he didn’t expect was Red’s reaction.

The moment Doggo grabbed Sans’ shoulder, with an annoyed growl on his teeth, Sans had a pun ready to _throw the dog a bone_.

Red didn’t.

Instead, Red’s tail lunged forward, coils wrapping tightly around Sans, making his bones creak as Red pulled him closer. With a violent hiss, showing of teeth and eyelights turned to thin slits, Red got into Doggo’s face and stared him down.

Sans was… ~~terrified~~ shocked.

He was too drunk to keep his usual level head. The coils around him made his bones ache, though he wasn’t in pain... exactly. He just had a hard time breathing (thankfully he didn’t really need to) and focusing on what was going on. But even that was enough for a 1HP monster to be driven into an instinctual panic. Everything turned into a blur, his bones started rattling as his magic rushed into his left eyelight.

“r-red?” Sans managed to force out, unsure if the angry half-snake monster even heard him.

Red turned his head towards Sans, face still set in the angry threatening hiss, eyelights slitted and dangerous. But the moment he saw Sans’ expression, his face morphed into something soft and worried. Sans could practically feel the guilt oozing out of Red’s magic as his tail started to loosen up around him. Red was fretting around him, spilling apologies and soft hisses that were meant to calm Sans down. 

It was working. Red's voice had a strangely calming effect on Sans.

Sans’ breathing evened out and the rattling died down until it only left his knees feeling a little weak. He was still shaken, but he knew Red didn’t intend to hurt him. The coils wrapped around Sans were meant to protect, not harm. They were warm and soft, Sans could feel the pattern of scales going down them. He kinda liked that feeling. Which was surprising since he was scared of being crushed by those same scaled coils only moments ago. But intent was everything to monsters, and the only intent Sans could feel from Red was protectiveness.

The whole encounter might have been a little traumatizing, but Sans didn’t care. The guilt over it led Red to invite Sans for an apology dinner (Grillby’s of course, they were both monsters of a certain ~~greasy~~ standard), which led to a first date, then a second, and another and then some more.

And now here they were, living together. _Mated_.

Remembering that whole mess always brought a fond smile on Sans’ face. He knew Red’s protectiveness wasn’t completely healthy, but they were both working on it. Red was getting better at reigning his temper in and it was all for Sans. Just because Sans asked him to. Red might look scary and act angry, but he was all gooey on the inside. That contrast was what Sans fell in love with.

With a tired slump to his shoulders, but not yet tired enough to sleep, he decided it was time to indulge a little in his newfound happiness. He might lose it all eventually but no one could blame him a moment of weakness, not with such an alluring sight staring him in the sockets.

He wobbled over to the couch and, unceremoniously, let himself drop on top of the snek pile. There was a muffled _umph_ from somewhere in the pile, but Sans didn’t care. He went completely limp and waited to see what fate has in store for him today. If Red was too tired he’d get a nice snake ball nap buddy (if he can fall asleep), if he wasn’t… well, they might have a good time.

The coils under him started to shift and he could hear a sleepy hiss follow as he was gently moved around. Red was always gentle with him. Or well, most of the time. He had his moments. Moments that made Sans blush a deep shade of blue when he recalled them. Even now, he could feel his magic flush at the memories. Maybe he could get Red to indulge like that today. Sans really needed the distraction, and it might help him sleep.

“sanssss?” Red tiredly hissed out, finally poking his head out of the coils. His eyelights were narrow slits, evidence to Red barely being awake.

That was one of Sans’ favorite things on his snakey mate. His eyelights. They were always so expressive and changed shape at the slightest shift in Red’s mood. From the narrow slits when he was sleepy, a barely-there line when he was angry, to the blown-out almost circles that filled his sockets when he was happy, he was like a puppy. Red would strangle him if he told him that of course… Sans needed to file that thought for teasing later.

“hey babe.” Sans mumbled back, face half-buried in the coils under him as he trained one socket on his mate’s head.

He couldn’t get enough of looking at Red. At first glance, they were very similar, with the only difference being that Red was taller than Sans due to the length of his powerful tail. However, there were also smaller differences. Like the scar that ran from Red’s teeth, where his gold fang replacement sat, up to his socket and then around the side of his head. It looked painful, though Red denied it hurting anymore. Sans still felt his soul hurt every time he saw it. He would have given an arm and a leg to be able to stop that wound from happening. That one and all the other wounds littering Red’s ribs and spine.

Scars. So many scars he could see right now as Red finally untangled himself and rose up from his own coils. _Naked_. Of course he was. Red was always naked at home if he knew no one was coming. Something to do with it being more comfortable or natural? Sans didn’t really remember or care. He didn’t have any objections, even if he couldn't stop the rush of magic to his cheekbones whenever he saw Red like this.

He was doomed, wasn’t he?

Red had him wrapped around the tip of his tail, and Sans couldn’t run even if he wanted to. And, based on the look Red was giving him as he leaned down to pick up the boneless pile that was Sans, Red knew it. Stars he wanted to kiss that smirk right off Red’s face.

Alas, he was too tired. So he just hung there as Red brought him close and started to nuzzle the side of his face ticklishly, making Sans chuckle. The chuckle was quickly interrupted by a surprised gasp as Red grazed those fangs over Sans’ vertebrae. He didn’t expect it and the surprise sent a shot of pleasure down his spine.

“ngh! r-red?!” Sans couldn’t stop the hitch of his voice as the fangs were replaced by a forked tongue licking it’s way up his neck. It was thicker than a snake’s would usually be, warm, and left a tingle in the marks Red had left on the vertebrae and over his clavicle.

“yea ssssweatheart?” Red asked in a deep lazy voice, obviously teasing Sans. He knew exactly what his voice did to the skeleton monster and he was going to abuse it to its fullest. Sans didn’t care, instead, he brought a shaky hand up, grabbed the back of Red’s skull and pressed it harder into his neck as he leaned back to make room for his mate. Seems they were definitely going to have a good time today.

“m-more.” Sans wasn’t above begging if he got to feel those fangs on and in his bones. Stars he hoped Red wouldn’t be a tease today and he would just fuck him into oblivion, quick and dirty.

“heh. donno.” Sans could feel Red’s smirk spreading with his sharp teeth pressed into his vertebrae. That bastard! “ya seem real tired sssweetheart. maybe we should just nap some?”

“no! red! please d-don’t- aaaaah!” His pleading was cut off halfway as Red sank his fangs into his bones, right into the mating mark, making white-hot pain and pleasure run all the way down his spine to pool in his pelvis. “f-fuck!”

Pulling back, Red turned Sans’ skull towards him, making sure Sans could see the marrow on his teeth as he licked it up. His sinful tongue making the magic in Sans’ pelvis throb. He really wanted Red to put that tongue to better use.

“don’t wha’ doll?” Judging by that positively evil smirk, Red could read it all on Sans’ face. He knew exactly what Sans wanted, but he was gonna play the asshole today. “don’ stop or don’ do it?”

“d-don’t stop. please red. i-i need it.” Sans’ breathing was already getting heavy. Red must have used some of his venom when he bit Sans. The venom was made from Red’s magic so he could make it do a few different things, like make Sans sleepy, relaxed or aroused. This time it seems he chose the last two options, making Sans body relax completely as his magic burned. _Fuck_.

“do ya now?” Red was back to nuzzling Sans, his hands keeping Sans upright as his tail started coiling around him, keeping Sans limp bones in place. “an’ have ya been a good boy?”

“yes! please. i-i’ve been good.” Sans sobbed out, squeezing his sockets shut as he felt Red’s tail press between his legs, making his still unformed magic throb and writhe. It wanted to form something, but he didn’t know what Red wanted yet so he was trying hard to keep it unformed.

“hmmmmm. donno sssansy, ya look like ya worked yerssself down to da _bone_ again.” Red pulled back, giving Sans a stern and slightly hurt look.

Sans turned his eyelights away in shame. He couldn’t hide anything from Red so he didn’t really try, and he was too exhausted to really put up a fight, so why bother. It didn’t matter. He did nothing right anyway, so Red had every right to be pissed at him. He didn’t-

“sssssstop dat!” Red hissed out and Sans’ eyelights shot up to meet Red’s narrowing to slim lines as he growled at Sans, his coils tightening up and making Sans’ breath hitch. The pressure eased up quickly, and Red’s tail was back to stroking Sans’ bones with a gentle tantalizing pressure. 

“stop what?” Sans’ voice was weak and a little breathy. The stroking was making his bones and magic heat up and his skull cloud up. Thinking was starting to get harder.

“sstop dat negative ssshit. i can see ya ssspirallin’ down an’ i ain’t havin’ it.” Red’s words made Sans flinch.

He didn’t know what to say to that. Red wasn’t gonna take any of his bullshit excuses that he used with others. Sans knew that, so he stayed quiet and let his head drop but he didn’t let his thoughts spiral again, not while Red was watching him like that.

“good boy.” The praise made Sans blush, but he didn’t raise his head. “yer ssssuch a good mate. all mine. perfect.”

Sans was getting a bit overwhelmed by everything. Red’s tail and hands kept exploring over his bones, putting pressure on the spots Red knew drove Sans crazy, and the words and intent shining from Red were making his own soul throb in happiness. Ah, he’d really needed this.

“but,” Red suddenly pushed Sans on his back, “ya’ve been bad today. sssso yer gonna get punissshed.”

With an evil smirk, Red started taking off Sans’ hoodie and shirt. He was painfully slow, enjoying every hitch and huffed out breath, every “please” and “faster” Sans let out. Red was going to enjoy this, and Sans couldn’t deny his own magic was looking forward to whatever Red had planned. With a final pull of the shirt, Sans was left in only his pants, but they weren’t going to stay there for long… right?

Red leaned down, his tail adjusting to wrap around Sans’ hands and press over his feet. Sans tried out the binds with a weak tug, the most he could do with Red’s venom running through his system, and found he was completely stuck. A jolt of fear shot up his spine, making him remember that first meeting and the complete helplessness of being trapped in the powerful coils.

It lasted barely a moment before Sans’ magic turned the fear into arousal. Being bound like this was different to when Red coiled his tail around Sans. That felt like a warm and safe hug when Sans wasn’t panicking, but this? This left him feeling exposed and vulnerable in a completely different way. His already heated magic started pooling in his joints and could be seen shining through his pants.

Red could see it as well since he brought his hand to gently caress Sans’ symphysis, making Sans choke out a breath and buck up, trying to get more friction. Red was having none of that. He quickly pulled his hand back and with a soft tsk put his hand on Sans’ ilium to keep it in place.

“no movin’ sssweetheart.” He said as he leaned down to leave soft teasing kisses down Sans’ jawbone, pulling back only long enough to ask “remember yer safeword?”

It took Sans a moment to register the question. His skull was full of fuzz and he wasn’t sure he _could_ remember. But Red had trained it into him thoroughly so it slipped from his tongue (when did he summon that) almost on autopilot.

“b-blue.” His voice was barely a whisper, but Red heard and approved with a soft purr. It made Sans’ bones vibrate as Red pressed down on him, their ribs touching, sending electricity running through Sans’ sensitive bones.

With a satisfied purr, Red lowered his skull back to Sans’ vertebrae and started nibbling and licking down the length of his neck, making Sans lean back as much as he could to expose more of his bones to that sinful tongue. Meanwhile, one of Red’s hands, the one not holding Sans’ pelvis in place, started rubbing over his pubis. Gentle as a feather, it made Sans’ bones and magic vibrate in need. He was turning desperate, whining for more, for Red to do something. Anything. Just stop the teasing touch.

With a possessive growl, Red sunk his teeth deeply into Sans’ vertebrae and clavicle, over the mating mark, and at the same time pressed hard on Sans’ pubis, making Sans arch up into his ribs, sockets wide and a deep groan leaving his teeth. Waves of pain and pleasure were running through every bone in his body.

“red, plese, please, red, p-please, let me, r-red, m-more…” Sans started pleading even harder. His magic was on the verge of forming, making it painful to hold on anymore. If Red didn’t tell him what to do soon he was going to go insane.

“well done sssssansssy.” Red said as he pulled back from the bite then proceeded to lick over the mark. It was deep, marrow running freely, but Sans’ HP took no damage. Red knew exactly how to keep his precious mate safe. He could tell Sans was getting close to his limit, and he was gonna make him take even more. “be a good boy and summon somethin’ fer me ta fuck. ‘kay ssssweets?”

The moment those words left Red’s mouth Sans’ magic snapped into place, forming a dripping entrance. The speed of it left Sans feeling whiplash, making his breath come out in short desperate huffs. Stars, he hadn’t been this turned on ever. Or at least not since Red had first used the most potent aphrodisiac venom on him, which wasn’t the case this time. This was all Red’s doing and Sans would have appreciated it if his skull didn’t feel like it was full of cotton. His thoughts slow and sluggish as the pleasure overtook all his senses.

“ssssso wet ssansy.” Red hissed into his neck as he pressed his hand into Sans’ pants and stroked over his outer folds. The movement made Sans’ hips twitch, but Red was still holding them down securely, making sure he had complete control over how much pleasure Sans got. This _was_ a punishment after all.

Red slowly slithered down Sans’ body leaving gentle skeleton kisses, licks and bites all along his ribs, while his hand kept teasing Sans’ wet mound. He kept the bites shallow, only leaving bruised marks that would eventually heal over completely. The only permanent mark he wanted on Sans’ bones was his mating mark. The rest would stay pristine and beautiful. That was one of the things he fell in love with, how soft and perfect Sans looked. He had promised himself that he was going to keep him like that. _Safe_.

Every bite and lick made Sans’ breath hitch and speed up. He was panting heavily now, and desperately pulling on his restraints. He needed more quickly and he begged for it without pause. But Red didn’t listen. He continued his teasing and kept praising Sans for being good and taking it so well.

“patience sssansy. ya need ta take yer punissshment.” Red said as he finally reached Sans’ pelvis. “but sssince yer being so obedient, i’m gonna reward ya a little.”

With a quick pull Red yanked Sans’ pants down, making the small skeleton gasp as the cold air hit his sensitive magic. His blue pussy was out on display, glistening from his own juices, making Red lick his teeth in anticipation. This will be fun.

Lowering his skull between Sans’ legs, he let his tongue flick out, sniffing his mate's arousal. Red’s magic was starting to get impatient as well, but he forced it to wait. This will be a lot more fun for them both if he held out a little bit longer. He knew Sans didn’t have a lot left in him, not with how exhausted he’d been when they started and Red’s venom coursing through his bones. He made sure to mix in some sleep-inducing properties that would take a while to activate. Sans might have been okay with working himself into a coma, but Red would have none of that. He was going to make sure Sans rested well because of _him_.

With that thought helping him rein in his magic, Red finally leaned forward and licked up Sans’ slit, making sure to rub over his clit hard enough for Sans to groan out in bliss.

Sans felt the lick down to the centre of his summoned magic and all the way up his spine. He was arching so hard he thought he’d break his back (not that Red would ever let that happen). Then Red plunged that long prehensile tongue plunged into his opening, making Sans’ eyelights roll back into his skull as he felt the tongue spread him open. The teasing and venom made his magic a lot more sensitive than usual, so this felt a lot more intense. He was going to finish fast at this rate.

Red was aware of that, so he was quick to find that bundle of nerves he knew would drive Sans crazy. An almost pained shout from Sans let him know he’d found it, so he focused all his attention on that spot. He kept hitting it precisely with every plunge of his tongue, using his free hand to tease and play with Sans’ clit.

Sans’ breathing got heavier, as he slurred out “s-so good, more, red! so cl-close!”

Red could feel Sans’ walls starting to flutter, signalling that he really was close. Good. With a final lick he pulled out, followed by a desperate groan and a sad plea for more. Smirking, he licked the juices off his teeth as he looked up at his mate.

The sight made him pause, his eyelights expanding in pure lust. Sans looked debauched. Spread out, every bone completely exposed. There was drool running down one side of his teeth, his sockets were fuzzy hearts, half-lidded and absolutely delicious. His breathing was laboured, making his ribs rise and fall tantalizingly. All his joints flushed the prettiest blue. He was perfect. And he was _Red’s_.

His control finally snapping, Red lunged up, taking Sans’ mouth into a deep kiss. Their tongues tangled up, a weak imitation of how their tails would have coiled around each other if Sans had one of his own. No matter, Red would take everything Sans had to give and cherish it.

He lined himself up to Sans’ entrance as he continued the kiss, making it even harder for Sans to catch his breath. Rubbing himself between Sans’ folds to spread some of Sans’ juices over his member and make sure he wouldn’t hurt his precious mate, Red finally decided he waited long enough, and pushed his way inside. He could feel Sans moan through their kiss as he slowly pushed deeper and deeper. Until finally he bottomed out.

Red wasn’t very long, but he was girthy, and Sans could feel his walls being stretched open. It was just bordering on painful as Red’s member reached his deepest parts. He would have started bucking the moment Red paused, but his hips were still held in place, making him let out a pitiful and needy whine. If he had his wits about him, he would have blushed furiously over a sound like that coming from him. But he was way too far gone to care for anything but the need for more pleasure, to finally reach that building peek Red kept teasing him with. 

Yet, it was pointless to struggle so the skeleton monster quickly gave up any effort to move and submitted to his powerful mate, knowing he would take care of him.

Feeling the futile struggles die down, Red pulled back and looked at his desperate mate. Sans looked so beautiful like this. At Red’s control and mercy. Completely submitting and trusting. So weak, though Red knew his precious mate had a bite to him, even if it wasn’t literal.

He bent back down to lick up Sans’ jaw and ask “wha’ do ya want me ta do sssansy?”

“m’ve, mov’, m-ove...” Sans babbled out, the words barely intelligible.

“hmmmmm... should i really?” Red couldn’t help the teasing lilt to his voice. He knew Sans wouldn’t like this, but he wanted to play for just a bit longer. “will ya be good fer me and rest tomorrow?”

Sans didn’t disappoint. His sockets scrunched up as desperate over-stimulated tears gathered on their edges and a needy whine slipped through his teeth. He nodded vigorously, at this point he would do anything just for Red to _move_!

Red took Sans’ chin with his free hand and tilted his skull up. He leaned down, licking Sans’ tears up and leaving a gentle skeleton kiss between his sockets. In a whisper he practically purred out, “good. ya did real good sssansy. ‘m gonna wreck ya now.”

With that, he started slowly pulling back, still holding Sans’ hips in place, then just as slowly pushing back in. Sans could feel the drag along his sensitive walls, making his magic quiver and release more of its juices. It only made the sensation more intense and pleasurable.

Sans couldn’t stop his over-stimulated sobs. He felt so close, but the movements just weren’t enough. He needed more so he begged, until Red pulled him back into a kiss effectively silencing him. He didn’t care. Too lost in pleasure assaulting his body from all sides, he let himself go completely.

Red, feeling Sans relax even more, decided he got what he wanted and picked up the pace. He wasn’t going to last a lot longer, not with Sans looking so delicious and his walls grabbing at Red’s throbbing magic so greedily. Still, he was going to make sure Sans was completely satisfied before he let himself lose control.

Pulling back he looked Sans in the sockets, fuzzy white heart-shaped eyelights met blown-out red ones and Red felt his soul pulse. Stars, he loved this monster so much, and he was going to show him exactly how much.

His tail started moving faster, plunging his hard length in and out of Sans at a bruising pace. Sans wasn’t going anywhere tomorrow, he wouldn’t be able to walk far enough to try and work himself into exhaustion again. That was perfect for Red. He would take care of his mate and make sure he got a proper rest.

The thoughts flew through his skull for only a moment as he felt himself get closer to his own peak. He finally let go of Sans’ hip, and used that hand to press and rub Sans’ clit, while he used the other to hold Sans’ skull in place, tenderly stroking his cheek with a thumb. He wanted to see his mate's expression as he came.

“come on sssans. cum fer me sssweetheart.” He said gently, not letting his pace slip for a moment.

As if he was only waiting for permission, Sans’ mouth opened as he shouted out Red’s name, and his walls clamped down around the thick member inside him, trying to pull it in as deep as it could go. The sight of Sans’ completely wrecked face, Red’s name on his tongue, and the feeling of the contractions engulfing his dick were enough to tip Red over. The lamia skeleton pushed in as deep as he could and let go, releasing his magic deep into his mate, filling him up.

Sans could feel the hot magic filling him deep inside, making him shiver in orgasmic bliss. He couldn’t take anymore, and just as he felt his magic calm down from the overwhelming climax, his sockets closed and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Red watched with a fond and proud smile as his mate finally fell into a peaceful sleep. He waited a bit longer for his own magic to calm down enough to pull out without hurting either of them, enjoying the warmth of their bodies so close and connected. He didn’t know how he got this lucky, but he was going to enjoy every moment of it, and he would make sure Sans learned to do the same.

Pulling out gently to make sure he didn’t wake or hurt Sans, Red untangled Sans from his coils. There was soft bruising on Sans’ wrists, but nothing a little healing magic wouldn’t fix. He knew Sans enjoyed this kind of play, but he was always extra careful to never go too far. No need to risk injury when the goal of the game was pleasure.

He lifted his spent mate up and made his way towards their room. On the way there he stopped in the bathroom to clean Sans up a little, just enough to make him more comfortable without waking him up.

Deciding he’d done enough, Red slithered into their room, taking his mate to their nest. He curled up in the nest, then put Sans down in the middle of his coils, the safest spot in the whole house. Using his magic he turned off the light and snuggled up to Sans, hugging him close and leaning in to leave a final soft kiss to the side of Sans’ teeth.

They would both get a good rest. Red would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> All the snuggles and naps for the skeles! ❤＼(￣▽￣)／❤  
> Red is gonna make sure Sansy is always tired enough so he doesn't need to work himself in a coma to sleep ;3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I'm kinda really proud of this one and I really hope you liked reading it X3


End file.
